Documentation
Crux is a powerful system that dynamically spawns AI according to custom Biomes and conditions to give to realistic and believable AI placement. Our detailed documentation will help you pick up Crux in no time. We have broken each part of the Editor into categories to make things as easy as possible. 'The Example Scenes' The example scenes can be found under Crux - Procedural AI Spawner/Demo/Scenes. The example scenes have two Biomes; Forest and Desert. Crux will only spawn the Desert AI in the Desert Biome and the Forest AI in the Forest Biome. However, users can use as many Biomes and objects as needed. Crux includes a simple AI system that allows AI to wander around with randomized movement and waiting times. Below are the demo scenes along with explanations of each one. Crux Biome Spawning Demo (Animated) – This scene demonstrates animated AI with diverse AI for each Biome. Rabbits will spawn in the Forest Biome whereas Elephants will spawn in the Desert Biome. Crux Biome Spawning Demo (Simple) – This scene is a simple scene that demonstrates non-animated AI. This is scene is independent of the demo objects. Crux Spawn ID Demo – This scene demonstrates the Spawn ID feature included with Crux. It spawns AI according to the assigned Spawn ID Crux gives each object. Creating a New Crux System To create a new Crux system, in Unity go to Windows>Crux>Create>Create New Crux System. This will spawn a brand new Crux system for you to work with. It will be blank with no Biomes or objects. You can then use this newly created system to create your own Biomes that each spawn their own objects. # To create a Biome, press the Add New Biome button. # Name your Biome # Press the Add Texture button to add textures that will define your newly created Biome. Assign the textures to each texture you add to the Biome. Note: These textures must each be unique and cannot include duplicates. # Next, decide which category you'd like to add an object to and press the Add Object button. Once this has been done, you will see a new object has been added. Open it up by pressing the triangle to the left of the name. This will expose all of the object's options. # Name your newly created object. This name will be the name that is used when spawning this object. # Assign an object you'd like spawn to the Object to Spawn slot. This is the object that Crux will be spawning when the proper conditions are met. # The rest of the options with the object options are optional such as group spawning, spawn radius, and population caps. # Once you have all the objects you'd like, go to the Spanwing Options which are located at the very top of the Crux system as the left button. Here you will find very options to adjust how your AI are spawned. # This is an important step and must be done in order for Crux to work properly. Under the Spawing Options, you will see a slot called Player Transform. This is the transform that Crux will use for determining where to spawn AI around your player. If your player is created on start, use the Instantiated Player Transform Type. # The rest of the options are up to the user. Options such as minimum and maximum spawning radius, max object, starting objects, and more are up the user. 'The Crux Editor' The Crux Editor has been designed to allow users to pick it up fast with a low learning curve. Everything is pretty straight forward. The Editor consists of two tabs at the top of the Editor; Biome Options and Spawning Options. Below we will explain each tab, along with each setting. Biome Options The Biome Options are responsible for all Biome related options. This includes setting up textures that define a biome and what type of AI/objects can be spawned within that biome, along with biome and object conditions. Below we will explain each setting in detail. Create Biome Biomes allow you to choose exactly what Wildlife, Creatures, and NPCs will spawn according to the textures for the environment. Add New Biome Add New Biome - The Add New Biome button will create a new biome. This will allow you to name the biome as well as choose the textures that define a biome. Add Texture Add Texture - The Add Texture button will allow you to set as many textures as needed for your biome. Note: Duplicate textures cannot be used in the same biome or between biomes. Object Options The Object Options allow you to pick which objects spawn for the current Biome for each category; Wildlife, Creatures, and NPC. If the system detects any of the textures you've defined for your biome, it will spawn an object according to the conditions you've set. Odds (Odds Generation Type Only) - The Odds controls the odds of the current category. Note: The sum of the Wildlife, Creatures, and NPC odds must equal 100 to be fully accurate. Generation Type - The Generation Type determines if your object is generated by odds or by random. The Random setting will generate any object within the list below by random. The Odds setting will allow users to choose the odds of each object spawning. Add Object - The Add Object button will allow you to create an endless amount of potential objects to spawn for this biome each with their own options and conditions. Note: Each category; Wildlife, Creatures, and NPC have their own options. Remove Biome - The Remove Biome button will delete the current biome. Individual Object Options After you have pressed the Add Object button, you will see a newly created object. Pressing the little triangle to the left of the object's name will expose the individual object's options. Object Name - The Object Name is used to name this object category as well as when the object spawns. Spawn ID - The Spawn ID is used to manually spawn this object using the in-game spawning system. This is helpful for development and testing purposes. Object to Spawn - The Object to Spawn is the object that Crux will spawn if the proper conditions are met. Population Cap - The Population Cap will help keep too many of the same objects from spawning. Once the Population Cap has been reached, no more of this object will spawn until it's been despawned or destroyed. Enable Group Spawning - Enable Group Spawning enables the ability to spawn a randomized number of this object based on the minimum and maximum groups number of this object. * Min and Max Group amount (If Group Spawning is Enabled) - The Min and Max Group determines the number of times this object can be spawned in one area during a successful spawn. Chance to Spawn - The Chance to Spawn determines how often this object will spawn when the proper conditions are met. * Common - 55% chance to spawn * Uncommon - 30% chance to spawn * Rare - 10% chance to spawn * Ultra Rare - 5% chance to spawn Spawn Radius - The Spawn Radius controls how close the groups for this object will spawn. This setting will allow groups to spawn with a natural herd-like placement. If using Emerald AI, AI can form herds and packs when spawning near each other. Remove this Object - The Remove this Object button will delete the current object from the biome. __FORCETOC__